


Weird Twilight Zone

by belovedhell



Category: Gilmore Girls, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossover, Crush at First Sight, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Rejection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Priestly gets asked out by a boy named Dean. It's awkward.





	Weird Twilight Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I've read stories about them... and I loved them!! Wish there was more though of that adorable paring. Now, time for an angry rant. 
> 
> Also I saw parts of the movie Ten Inch Hero. I hated it. Screw that movie! Don't get me wrong. Jensen did an amazing role and Priestly was awesome. But his storyline was horrible. Like he dressed differently to not be compared to others, he loved the way he was and didn't fucking care what anybody else said about him. He liked Tish, who's character was downright distasteful. Priestly still changed, for her. I was like what? You didn't care! Why? I understand you sometimes change for the person you love, but he changed so Tish could see him. And of course, Tish said yes to going out with him. She couldn't go out with him with how he was before?? Fuck you and fuck that movie/storyline. It could've set a better example of loving people the way they are and that everybody is unique in their own ways. But no. It followed just like society see certain people: How people who are different would never find love or get anywhere in life. Fuck that shit. Priestly deserved better. Okay, now I'm done.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Priestly kept drumming on the counter as he waited for Tish to fill him in on an order. Suddenly, he froze when he made eye contact with a young man across the shop. The boy immediately ducked down and began to munch on his sandwich. Huh?

Raising his eyebrow, Priestly didn't comment— due to Tish opening her big mouth. He shrugged it off instead, lots of people always stare at him anyway. One more person wasn't going to kill him.

Half an hour had passed; it was his break. Yes! Priestly grabbed his bag and gave out the peace sign to his co-workers. "Later suckers!" He exited the shop and pulled out his keys from his pocket. Hopefully his car wouldn't die on him this time.

Priestly hummed an old song from an 80s band and then did a funny little dance as he got near his car.

A voice startled him from behind, causing Priestly to spin around and lifted his forearms on reflex. "Oh fuck, dude! Not cool! Didn't anybody ever teach you not to sneak up on people," he snorted. It was the same boy from the booth.

"Sorry— I wasn't thinking straight," the boy let out an awkward laugh. Then it got quiet. _Awkward_ quiet.

"Uh, can I help you with something? Can't help you with sandwiches though," Priestly informed. "I'm off the clock."

"Actually..." the boy— Dean— turned bright red, which Priestly assumed it was because of the heat. The heat waves were killing him as well. His eyeliner was going to get ruined by his sweat. "I was hoping if you would like to go on a date with me," Dean forced his voice to be steady, when in reality his breath was hitching.

Priestly blinked. Come again? Did he hear right?

"Am I in some weird twilight zone shit?" Priestly twirled his head around— because shit— this was so bizarre. When nothing was out of the ordinary, he turned back to Dean. "Listen, kid, I'm flattered. It's nice to know there aren't swallow people out there. _But_. I'm not into relationships at the moment. I kinda had fallen out with an _ex_."

Dean deflated, hurt. "O-Oh, yeah. I get that. I had a fallen out with my ex, too." Dean sighed, his shoulders slouched and he lolled down his head like a kicked puppy. Now Priestly felt like an asshole.

"It's not because I'm not _gay_. I mean— I don't care. Love is love, after all. Whatever you hear and feel here," Priestly pointed to his own heart, "is all that matters." Fuck. He was rambling now. "My point is. You're hot and I totally don't mind going down on you."

Dean coughed, blushing all the way to his ears. "R-Really?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yup," Priestly grinned. "But like I said. Bad break up. Let's just start as friends and see what happens after that. What's your name anyway? I keep referring you to kid. And obviously you're not one." He eyed Dean's body up and down, making Dean shift his feet from his sudden gaze.

Clearing his throat, he said, "I'm Dean Forester." Dean extended his hand out, politely.

Priestly looked downwards, almost offended by the gesture. "Dude, no." Priestly shook his head. "Give me some love the good way," he chuckled as he raised his fisted hand.

Dean glanced down in confusion before copying Priestly's hand. "Like that, right?" It had been a while since he had done that. Probably five or six years!

"There we go!" Then Priestly fistpumped his hand— Dean did a small tap on his knuckles only. "See. I can tell we're going to start off as great friends."

Dean smiled. He was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Priestly would make an adorable couple. Who else agrees?


End file.
